Perceptor Warrior
by DarkSoundwave
Summary: Rewievs. Perceptor da un giro inesperado en su vida tras un accidente que lo lleva al borde de reunirse con su creador. ¿Será Drift, el Cyberninja, su salvavidas en el camino a la perdición? Posible YAOI
1. Chapter 1

[Basado en el comics All Hail Megatron #15 (Todos aclaman a Megatron)]

Capítulo 1: Esperando

Nave Trion, en algún lugar del universo.

En la enfermería.

Sentados en dos taburetes creados con bidones vacios de energón, Blurr, Autobot de armadura azul, un chico realmente rápido y ágil en combate pero con un pésimo escudo, juega con Drift, ex-Decepticon de armadura blanca, un tipo realmente peligroso en combate pero de carácter tranquilo. Ambos tienen entre ellos un curioso juego holográfico de esferitas de colores, cuyas reglas y método de juego no es muy lejano al juego humano: las damas. De esferitas azules y rojas, ambos observan el panel de cuadraditos mientras mueven sus diminutos orbes. Durante un largo rato, lo que no pasan más de dos minutos desde el inicio del juego, están en silencio. Ambos sienten un incómodo vacio en la chispa vital mientras juegan.

-Ve.- Suelta Drift tras mover una de sus esferas a un cuadrante seguro.

-Sé que es mi turno, Drift.- Empieza a decir el acelerado bots.- Pero, ¿Cómo se llama el juego?- Preguntó. Llevaba rato queriendo saber el nombre de tan curioso juego.

-Ve.- Responde Drift sin quitar los ópticos de la tabla holográfica. Tal vez buscaba en ella tranquilizar sus sistemas después del último ataque Decepticons, ó no mirar hacia lo que estaba vigilando. Sea cual fuese el motivo, no apartaba la mirada del objeto que tenía delante.- Ese es el nombre.- Continuó.- Ahora, ve.

-Ah.- Blurr se sintió un poco incómodo. Intentaba darle conversación a su amigo para distraerlo.- Entiendo.- Gacha la cabeza y alzó la mano para mover una esferita, pero se lo piensa y retira su extremidad.

Tras unos minutos de tenso silencio, Blurr mueve una de sus esferitas azules. Una de las pocas que ya quedaban en juego. Drift le estaba dando una paliza con todas las de la ley.

-¿Y cómo se siente llevar una insignia Autobot?- El azul alza los ópticos para ver los azules del blanco.

-Bien, Blurr.- Hace su jugada.- Se siente bien.

-Sí. Sé lo que se siente cambiar tu función.- Observa como una de sus esferitas desaparece, 'destruida' por otra de Drift.- Era un Bot completamente distinto antes de la guerra.- Comenta Blurr, refiriéndose a sí mismo.- Hace su jugada, esperando 'sobrevivir' un par de turnos más.

-Todos lo éramos.- Responde Drift al comentario, haciendo su jugada. Una que desarmó todas las posibilidades de Blurr de 'tener una oportunidad'.

La estancia que ocupaban para sumamente grande, más que las habitaciones de los soldados, sin duda alguna. Y muy limpia. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido y guardado, en espera de ser empleado por el oficial encargado de esa área de la nave.

La enfermería no solía ser un lugar muy concurrido por los Autobots. No, al menos, por voluntad propia. Solo iban cuando requerían asistencia médica, o, lo que es lo mismo, una reparación de sistemas a menor o mayor escala. Normalmente, por petición del oficial médico, Kup, un anciano Cybertroniano con muy malas pulgas, líder del escuadrón que habitaba la nave Trion, iba de vez en cuando a la enfermería a una revisión interna. El guerrero ya tenía su edad y, aunque estaba perfectamente funcional, el médico de la nave prefería quedarse seguro del funcionamiento del superior.

Una suave luz verde bañaba el costado derecho de Drift y el izquierdo de Blurr. Dos jugadores de un extraño juego practicándolo en un insólito lugar. La enfermería era un lugar para reposar y curar lesiones, no un patio de recreo. El bot azul suspiró largamente, poniendo una expresión triste en su rostro siempre alegre o de facciones inquietas. Drift, sencillamente, ya tenía una expresión neutra, aunque, si se le miraba a los ópticos, podía verse la preocupación en ellos.

Dentro de la cámara CR (Cámara de Restauración Criogénica), suspendido dentro de aquel luminoso líquido, que no era otra cosa que energón bruto, dañino para los sistemas si se ingería pero sanadores para el cuerpo, se hallaba Perceptor sumido en una profunda recarga inducida para evitarle cualquiera posible dolor. Un grueso cable salía del techo de la CR y se conectaba al ya inexistente óptico derecho del científico; del mismo cable salían otro más pequeños, que se introducían por la boca del durmiente para alimentarlo y mantener algunas funciones internas en funcionamiento. Sin el procesador activado, no existía otra manera de mantenerlo con vida. Otra sonda, más finas, pero no por ello menos importante, se conectaba directamente a la débil chispa vital de Perceptor. Controlaba su pulso y lo estabilizaba cuando, en mitad de la recarga, el durmiente bot rojo se alteraba.

Drift enfocó al herido sin cambiar la postura de su cabeza. De reojo, observó las graves lesiones. Él lo había salvado. Destruyó al Decepticon que infringió tal clase de daños en el cuerpo del indefenso Bot científico. Observó como algunos nanobots se sumergían en el energón bruto para flotar hasta el cuerpo de Perceptor y reparar otro pedacito de él. No conseguirían restaurarlo por completo. Algunas partes perdidas, como la frágil pantalla de su pecho, milagrosa salvadora de su chispa vital, no podrían ser reconstruidas. Aquellos pequeñines no tenían tal capacidad. De ello se encargaba el mismo Perceptor, por algo era la unidad científica/médica de la nave.

-Drift.- Llama por novena vez Blurr al cyberninja, porque eso era Drift, un robots especializado en técnicas ninjas.- ¿Jugamos de nuevo?- Pregunta, con la esperanza de que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Quería alejar del procesador de su amigo todo lo que estuviera procesando y mantenerlo distraído.

-De acuerdo.- Aceptó Drift mientras iniciaban una nueva partida. Como siempre, dejaba que Blurr empezara con las fichas azules.

_Sé que nos has estado escuchando, Perceptor. _Pensó el bots blanco mientras jugaban. _No puedes estar tan sumergido en la recarga como todos creen. _Observa como una de sus esferitas muere bajo un ataque de Blurr, el cual, sonríe. Había conseguido una pequeña victoria. _Aguanta, Perceptor. Solo aguanta. _Le quita la ilusión del momento al bot azul con una jugada limpia y más que previsible. _Te necesitamos… Te necesito._


	2. Chapter 2

Kitsui, muchas gracias por el reviews que dejaste.

Kaye, claro que son monos XD

Capítulo 2

Uno… Cuatro… Veinte partidas del juego 'Ve' después, Blurr desistió temporalmente de continuar retando constantemente a Drift para pensar en una estrategia a seguir. El bot azul no dejaría de jugar hasta que consiguiera su victoria definitiva pero, claro, para ello tenía que pensar y calcular bien todas sus jugadas. Se llevó consigo el panel holográfico donde jugaban a su puesto de trabajo. Sí Kup no lo veía, no tenía porque enfadarse con él. Ópticos que no ven, chispa vital que no siente, y servo que no es lastimado bajo una severa llave de artes marciales obsequiada por el anciano bot.

Blurr había escondido el panel holográfico bajo su mesa de trabajo. Mientras vigilaba el radar con aburrimiento, esperaba su turno para mover esferita. Con un ágil y veloz movimiento de cabeza, miraba la jugada de su 'adversario' –el propio juego-, pensaba una estrategia y movía esferita. Así estuvo por unas treinta y cuatro partidas más hasta que Kup lo pilló. El comandante llevaba un largo rato observando al soldado azul con fijeza. Que Blurr estuviera en su puesto de trabajo y no vagueando por la nave era muy sospechoso.

-¿Así que era eso lo que hacías, no?- Gruñó Kup detrás de Blurr.

El bot azul perdió todo su color y volvió la cabeza de forma lenta, temblando de miedo.

-K-kup.- Blurr se esforzó por sonreír abiertamente… pero ya estaba perdido.

Con una macabra sonrisa en los labios, Kup mordió un poco más fuerte el Cy-Gar –Una invención de Perceptor y su equipo científico (más adelante explicaré porqué se creó el Cy-Gar)- y, ante los ópticos de todos, Kup tomó por la cintura a Blurr para alzarlo por encima de su cuerpo y estrellarlo en el suelo de cabeza. El bot azul se hundió unos pocos centímetros en el fuselaje de la nave.

-En turno de trabajo no se juega.- Riñó Kup tras soltar al soldado.- Por estar distraído en tu puesto, Blurr, arreglaras lo que tu dura cabeza ha estropeado y pasaras otras cuatro horas sentado VI-GI-LAN-DO el radar.

Blurr, que había conseguido sacar la parte superior de su cuerpo del suelo, miró a su superior con expresión de Protoforma –A saber: Bebé para los Transformers- herida por tan cruel castigo. Sí estar quieto durante su turno de trabajo le resultaba difícil, mantener en él por más tiempo del asignado iba a volverlo loco.

-Pero, Kup,…- Empezó a decir Blurr.

Drift, sabiendo cual seria el final de los acontecimientos, marchó a la enfermería a ver como se hallaba Perceptor. Lo habían puesto de vigilante y cuidador del herido por su conocimiento en mecánica. Como todos los Decepticons, Drift poseía un sistema de reparaciones instalado en su procesador; la finalidad de dicho programa era ahorrar tiempo en el campo de batalla si un soldado era herido. Aunque no eran muy dados al compañerismo, no era extraño ver a un Decepticon auto-repararse partes de su cuerpo en las trincheras. Solo cuando el bot quedaba inconsciente, ó fuera de línea, se requería de los servicios de Hook, Constructicons y Médico personal de Megatron.

Ahora tenía que emplear esos conocimientos de supervivencia básica instaladas en todos los Decepticons para mantener con vida a un camarada. Aunque Perceptor no era un guerrero, era una unidad del escuadrón. Y Kup había ordenado que el científico debía sobrevivir.

Tras vaciar la CR, Drift tomó con cuidado el cuerpo del herido y lo llevó a la cama de reparaciones. Posando con suavidad a Perceptor en ella, observó el hueco reinante en su pecho. Los Nanobots habían hecho un buen trabajo, la verdad. Pero aún quedaban algunas cosillas, por menores, que debían ser tratadas por manos de expertos. Drift no se consideraba un erudito en reparaciones pero, lo que debía hacer, era realmente sencillo y ya lo había hecho en el pasado.

Tomó un cubo de energón bruto de las reservas destinadas para el empleo médico en la enfermería. Lo dejó al alcance de su mano. Primero, tenía que preparar el cuerpo de Perceptor para el tratamiento. Posando las manos en el pecho del bot rojo, el ex-decepticon observó su rostro unos segundos. Los suficientes para detallarlos al completo. El casco negro de soldado en su cabeza. La reparación en su rostro fue todo un existo; Perceptor ahora tenía sus dos ópticos intactos. Apagados y protegidos tras las placas de protección –En términos humanos serían los parpados-. La perfecta nariz. Los labios entreabiertos, con una leve marca en el labio inferior. Una inconfundible señal de su estancia en la CR y de la sonda que había tenido introducida por la boca durante días completos.

El Cyberninja contempló el sereno rostro del científico por solo, eso, segundos antes de retornar a su trabajo. Hizo una leve presión en el pecho posicionado bajo sus manos para extraer la cámara protectora que protegía la débil y herida chispa vital. El cuerpo de Perceptor tembló de forma automática al sentir como la extraían de su lugar. Aún conectada al herido por finos cables, Drift observó el apagado brillo azul zafiro de la chispa vital. El más hermoso que el guerrero hubiera tenido entre sus manos jamás. Aunque, estaba seguro, mucho más bello cuando el brillo ganaba potencia e iluminaba el oscuro pecho del caído con su luz.

Un nuevo espasmo por parte del cuerpo ajeno devolvió a la realidad a Drift, ensimismado por el objeto que tenía sujeto con delicadeza. Una sombría mueca de dolor, una muestra de consciencia, cubrió el rostro del científico. Empezaba a salir de la dulce y acogedora recarga para enfrentarse a la dura realidad. Al sufrimiento que aún experimentaban sus circuitos.

El bot blanco ya no se demoró más. Tomando con una mano el objeto conectado a Perceptor, alcanzó el cubo de energón bruto y vertió el líquido de un suave color amarillo verdoso en la cámara protectora de la chispa vital. La respuesta al tratamiento fue rápida. Perceptor encendió al máximo de su capacidad los ópticos. Todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle, azotado por fuertes espasmos incontrolables. Asustado, el científico empezó a enfocar de forma errática, alterada, todo cuando lo rodeaba. No identificaba el lugar. Su procesador estaba bloqueado por el intenso dolor proveniente de la reinstalada cámara protectora en su pecho. El primer grito no tardó en escapar de su prisión con forma de vocalizador.

Notando la violencia con que era azotada, la cama de reparaciones, automáticamente, aprisionó por los tobillos, muñecas y cuello al paciente. Por espacio de un largo minuto los grilletes cumplieron a la perfección su trabajo pero, no todo es eterno. Mucho menos bajo la fuerza de un bot enloquecido por el dolor.

Gruñendo entre dientes, Drift presionó a Perceptor contra la cama, intentando inmovilizarlo. El proceso de regeneración acelerada de chispa vital tenía un índice de mortalidad del 75%. Solo un 25% de los pacientes con un tratamiento tan severo conseguían sobrevivir. Y de, entre ese escaso porcentaje, solo un 5'32% salían sin secuelas en sus chispas vitales. Un nuevo aullido de dolor retumbó en la enfermería.

Atraídos por el jaleo reinante en la enfermería, Kup, Springer, Blaster y Blurr corrieron a ver que sucedía allí. Roadbuster y Hot Rod se quedaron en el puente de mandos pilotando la nave. Springer y Blaster se unieron al forcejeo entre Drift y el enloquecido Perceptor. Los dos nuevos integrantes sujetaron por las piernas al científico. Blurr hizo lo propio cuando uno el brazo izquierdo quedó libre de las ataduras; lo aprisionó con su fuerza contra la cama. La espalda de Perceptor se arqueó, dejando más alta su chispa vital.

Kup se puso a la cabeza de la cama. Con sus manos tomó el rostro del científico, el cual, lo tenía desfigurado por la mueca de dolor. Perceptor refrigeraba por la boca de forma acelerada en un intento vago de disminuir su sufrimiento. Sus ópticos se movían constantemente, buscando un punto donde posarse, pero era imposible. No alcanzaba a procesar nada coherente.

Un último grito, una exclamación larga y fuerte, resonó en la estancia en el mismo instantes que la chispa vital de brillo azul relucía con fuerza dentro de su cámara protectora. Emitiendo un confuso sonido, mezcla de los vestigios del alarido y la entrecortada refrigeración, el paciente dejó caer pesadamente el cuerpo en la cama de reparaciones, inconsciente de nuevo tras padecer tanta agonía. Agotado, los ópticos del científico se apagaron, quedando protegidos bajo las placas protectoras.

El grupo dejó de hacer presión, alejándose para permitir que Drift cargase al inconsciente bot. Lo llevó de retorno a la CR. Posando el cuerpo en postura fetal en la base, cerró la pantalla protectora y accionó la máquina.

_Ahorra, todo lo que resta, es trabajo tuyo, Perceptor._ Pensó Drift mientras observaba, a unos pocos pasos, como la CR volvía a llenarse de energón bruto.

Kup mandó retirarse al escuadrón para dejar descansar al paciente. El comandante se quedó unos segundos en la puerta de la enfermería, observando la espalda del blanco bot. Sabía que Drift no se movería de allí hasta dejar seguro a su camarada. Y no se equivocó.

_Perceptor. _Drift estiró un brazo, dejando la mano posada en el frío cristal.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Como unas cien partidas de 'Ve' entre Drift y Blurr después.

Cinco de los ocho integrantes del escuadrón se hallan en el puente de mandos. Roadbuster se dirige a su puesto con paso calmado, aburrido de observar el monitor del radar. ¿Qué esperaba Kup encontrar allá afuera? No había nadie. Ningún Autobots… tampoco Decepticons. Estos últimos abandonaron Cybertron para irse a-saber-donde con solo sabe Primus qué en sus maléficos procesadores. Solos. Incomunicados. Estaba harto de encontrarse varado en el espacio, sin esperanza alguna de hallar un amigo Autobots con vida. Cansado de los gritos del anciano. Pero, claro, cualquiera le decía al Comandante Kup algo al respecto. Si exponía sus quejas…

Drift, con los brazos cruzados y una pierna levemente flexionada, recordaba recientes hechos en su vida. Como, por ejemplo, la entrega de los pases del hangar donde se estacionaria la nave Decepticon que asaltó para cumplir con una misión personal. O la mega explosión acontecía tras sobrecargar los motores del vehículo espacial. Sus ópticos azules brillaron un poco más en el momento que su memoria interna le pasó las imágenes de la caída en picado con un inconsciente Perceptor abrazado contra su pecho. Una de sus manos había protegido de la onda expansiva, provocada por el estallido, la chispa vital del científico. Descruzando los brazos, se miró la extremidad derecha. Con ella cubrió y sintió lo más íntimo del bot rojo.

Sintió como su rostro sufría una leve subida de temperatura. Tocarle la chispa vital sin consentimiento a otro era solo comparable con una violación. Con consentimiento era, como decían las otras razas, hacer el amor.

_¿Hacer el amor? _Drift nunca comprendió completamente el significado de esas palabras. Sabía que era el 'amor'. Aunque los Cybertronianos eran máquinas, tenían sentimientos y podían amar. Lo que no llegaba a comprender era el 'Hacer'. El Amor no se 'hacia', se sentía. Eso lo tenía más que asimilado. Suspiró de forma larga, pensativo. Le contaría a Perceptor lo ocurrido cuando despertase. Le explicaría que no había intentando aprovecharse de él; solo lo estaba protegiendo.

El Cyberninja volvió la cabeza hacia sus compañeros de escuadrón. Kup parecía preocupado. Bueno, todos lo estaban. Hallarse flotando en el espacio incomunicados luego de recibir cientos de llamadas de auxilio… es lo más absoluto y escalofriante que podría ocurrirle a uno. Y la continua estática tampoco era de mucha ayuda a la moral, que andaba por los suelos desde la última misión. Tener a un herido inconsciente en la nave, un buen amigo, por lo que deduje de mis conversaciones con los demás, disminuyó la poca estabilidad que quedaba en los procesadores de todos.

-Kup.- Drift llamó la atención del oficial superior cuando éste empezó a gritarle a Blaster, el jefe de comunicaciones.

-Lo siento.- El anciano se llevó una mano a la cabeza, cruzando la otra extremidad por sobre su pecho. Se lo veía pensativo. Y la preocupación era más que clara en sus ópticos.- Todas estas señales de auxilio…- Gruñó.- Ahora nada.- Muerde un poco más fuerte el Cy-Gar.- Ni siquiera puedo contactar con el centro de comando…- Bufa.- Algo malo está pasando.

Springer, quién hasta entonces se había mantenido cerca de Kup y Blaster para mediar en la conversación si la tensión se disparaba, volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta. Por ella entraba a gran velocidad Blurr.

-Perceptor ya está en línea.- Anunció el bot azul, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de colisionar con la computadora de comunicaciones.

-¡Gran Primus!- Exclamaron Springer y Blaster al mismo tiempo, alegres de saber que su colega había salido de la inconsciencia.

-Buenas noticias, chico.- Dijo Kup, un tanto sorprendido pero, igualmente, alegre. Perceptor era una unidad importante en el escuadrón. Junto a 'la voz', Blaster, se encargaba de mantener la moral alta entre los hombres.

-Pero algo sucede.- Blurr observó los rostros preocupados de todos.- Aún no está del todo bien.

Springer y Blaster se enfocaron mutuamente. Ambos esperaban que, lo que le sucediera a su amigo, no fuese nada grave.

-Blaster, continúa intentándolo.- Kup observó al bot de visera blanca.

-Es una perdida de tiempo, Kup.- Alegó Blaster.- Sabes tan bien como yo que…

-¡He dicho que continúes intentándolo!- Gruñe más fuerte.

-Ésta bien…- Bufa y vuelve la atención a la computadora de comunicaciones.- _Pero no creo encontrar a nadie allá afuera._- Piensa para sus adentros, retomando su trabajo.

-¿Kup?- Springer observó a su mentor, esperando alguna orden que cumplir.

Drift no esperó a que el anciano diera las órdenes pertinentes al resto del escuadrón para ponerse en camino hacia la enfermería. Quería ver como se hallaba el científico con sus propios ópticos. No para nada había pasado ciclos completos sin recargar, velando por su seguridad y bienestar. Alimentándolo cuando la CR necesitaba un descanso para recargar y renovar el energón que mantenía al paciente con vida.

Llegado a la puerta de la enfermería, el cyberninja se detuvo para observar hacia atrás. El comandante y Springer lo habían seguido. Esperó a reunirse con los demás para abrir la puerta.

Efectivamente, Perceptor estaba en línea, ocupado en algo en la mesa ubicada a la izquierda de la estancia. Se lo veía inmerso en ello… como Kup y Springer lo recordaban. Siempre trabajando en a saber que experimento o aparato bizarro para ayudar en la defensa del escuadrón. O una mejora para algún soldado. En esa ocasión, parecía que reparaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, pues la mira óptica de su hombro derecho estaba desalojada de su lugar, posada en la mesa contra la pared. Y algunas piezas de su brazo derecho, como las del hombro. Desde el hombro hasta el antebrazo quedaba al descubierto, mostrando como los sistemas de movimiento mandaban estímulos de acción al resto del brazo.

-Ahí está nuestro cerebrito.- Dijo en voz alta Kup para atraer la atención de Perceptor.- Ya ocupado por…- Shockeado.- Lo que veo…

En el momento que el científico se volvió para observar a sus camaradas, reveló su descubierto pecho.

-Gaa…- Springer miró hacia otro lado, como asqueado por ver 'la desnudez' que presentaba su amigo sin pudor alguno ante ellos.

Perceptor observó a los recién llegados a partir del visor de la máscara protectora que portaba en aquellos instantes para proteger su rostro de las chispas provocadas por el material médico que empleaba en su trabajo.

-Justo a tiempo. Acabo de terminar mi nueva placa pectoral.- Levantó la máscara de su rostro para observar como le quedaba la placa protectora.- Está construida a base de metal adamante, el cual tiene una dureza medida en el más alto percentil de minerales conocidos en esta rama de la galaxia.

Automáticamente a todos se les puso la misma cara. Cara de no entender ni una sola palabra pronunciada por el científico. Sus procesadores no eran tan complejos como el de la unidad que tenían ante sus ópticos. Ellos eran sencillos. Tal vez más cultos en el campo de la guerra pero… cuando lo sacaban de un tema conocido para ellos y lo metían en una misma habitación que un erudito se perdían con rapidez. Perceptor eso lo sabía y no podía pedirles que lo entendiesen. Emitió un leve suspiro mientras sentía como Kup se le acercaba.

-Uh.- Soltó Kup como elocuente respuesta, quitándose el Cy-Gar de la boca.- Me alegra que te sientas mejor.

Drift se acercó a la mesa de trabajo junto al anciano. Quería ver de más cerca lo que Perceptor andaba haciendo. El bot rojo había dejado sobre el mueble la placa protectora con suavidad.

-Gracias a Drift, según me dijo Blurr.- Perceptor observó al bot blanco.- Muchas gracias.- Hace una reverencia de cabeza.

-No hay porque darlas.- Responde el cyberninja.- Me contento con saber que estas en línea y recuperado.

En ese momento, Drift pudo ver, por primera vez, el rostro de Perceptor esbozando una sincera y tranquila sonrisa. Una imagen realmente bella en las suaves facciones del bot rojo. Pocos podían decir que habían sido creados con la gracia y hermosura suficiente para sonreír y dejar cautivado la chispa vital de otro bot. Ante él, Drift tenía a uno de esos pocos especímenes que conseguían tal maravilla con una sonrisa.

-Perceptor, deberías ir a tu habitación a recargar y dejar que tus sistemas se reconfiguren.- Comentó Kup.- Has pasado por mucho en poco tiempo. Deberías darte un refrigerio (respiro en términos humanos).

-Estoy bien, Kup.- Asegura.- Recargaré cuando termine con esto.

-No.- Kup se colocó el Cy-Gar en la boca y cruzó sus brazos.- Es una orden.

-Lo siento, Kup, pero no puedo obedecer esa orden.- Perceptor observó la placa en la mesa.- Pero yacer indefenso con un hueco masivo en mi pecho…- Cierra con fuerza los puños.- No dejaré que vuelva a suceder.

* * *

Agradezco mucho a Kitsui y Kaye por sus comentarios dejados en los dos anteriores capítulos. Éste te va dedicado a las dos.


	4. Chapter 4

Advertencia: Sí estas leyendo este fics y no te gusta el YAOI, te recomiendo que esperes a la actualización del siguiente capítulo. En éste no ocurre nada realmente relevante para la historia… … … que no se pueda ver en los siguientes capítulos. Advertido quedas. Si lo lees es bajo tu responsabilidad.

Quién avisa, no es traidor… o, en este caso, Deceptitraidor.

Dedicado, nuevamente, a mis dos comentaristas.

Capítulo 4:

Dando el caso 'Perceptor recarga' por perdido, Kup y Springer se marcharon al puente de mando. Tenían otras cosas en las que pensar: como encontrar vestigios de vida Cybertroniana en el espacio.

Drift, por su parte, se quedó en la enfermería. Sin moverse apenas de su lugar, observó la roja espalda del científico mientras este trabajaba en algo que solo su compleja mente entendía. Sus ópticos azules recorrieron la fisionomía del otro bot. La firme espalda, los delgados brazos, las piernas bien construidas, el trasero de ese color negro re saltón entre el azul y negro.

_¿Qué?_ Meneó la cabeza hacia los lados. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado? Por un momento vio al científico como algo más que un camarada de armas al que debía cuidar hasta que estuviera repuesto y operativo al 100%. ¿Por qué demonios su procesador había hecho una errónea calculación y conducido a pensar en el oficial científico como…?

Allí estaba otra vez. A su disco duro volvió la imagen de su mano tocando la chispa vital de color azul durante la explosión de la nave decepticon; de cómo la había observado embelesado antes de aplicarle el severo castigo y tratamiento de energón bruto. Se miró la mano que sostuvo tan preciado objeto. Sí, podía verlo claramente de nuevo ahí, con las grietas… esa fragilidad con que amenazaba romperse en mil pedazos, arrebatándole la vida al bot herido…

-¡Drift!- Elevó un poco más el volumen de su vocalizador Perceptor para hacerse oír.

-¡!- Drift observó a su compañero, el cual, se había acercado hasta él.

El bot blanco pudo apreciar de nuevo aquella chispa enmarcada en el desnudo pecho desprotegido. Alzando un poco la cabeza, enfocó los ópticos ajenos, encontrando en ellos una expresión preocupada desconocida para él hasta el momento.

-¿Te sientes mal?- Preguntó Perceptor con calma.- ¿Quieres que te revise?- Posa la mano en el antebrazo del cyberninja.- No sé por cuantas cosas hayas pasado en antaño pero, si quieres, puedo dejarte tranquilo ahora mismo.

Nuevamente Drift pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa de Perceptor. Esa que provocó un escalofrío en sus sistemas otra vez. ¿Cómo lo hacia? ¿Tenía alguna clase de poder esa dulce expresión sobre su chispa vital o qué ocurría? No entendía por qué le temblaban ligeramente las manos.

-Estoy bien.- Dijo con un tono amistoso, tranquilizador.

-¿De verdad?- Los ópticos del científico brillaron ante la luz del techo.- No me mientas. Si tienes miedo a que abra tus defensas para ver tu interior, dímelo.- Amplia la sonrisa.- No eres el primer paciente que tengo con ese dilema moral.- Alza una dedo.- Solo es cuestión de confianza. Me la iras teniendo con el tiempo.- Relaja la expresión de su rostro.- Tiéndete, Soldado.- Pidió.- Voy a revisar tus sistemas.

Y la perplejidad se hizo patente en el procesador del bot blanco. Las palabras de Perceptor, la forma con que le había solicitado que su tumbara en la camilla… No le sonó a una orden, sino a algo desconocido para él. Jamás en su vida, que era larga, un oficial médico le había pedido que se tumbase en la camilla de la enfermería para algo tan básico y carente de utilidad entre los Decepticons como lo era una revisión de sistemas.

Incapaz de negar con alguna posible excusa inventada en el momento, Drift posó las manos en la camilla e, impulsándose hacia atrás, quedó sentado sobre esta. Luego, cambió su posición a la horizontal. No sabía donde poner las manos. De pronto se sentía nervioso, como una Protoforma o Recién Creado esperando en su incubadora a ser cogido por un bot enfermero para recibir afecto. Terminó dejando las extremidades a cada lado de su cuerpo.

La actitud rígida del guerrero provocó una leve risa divertida por parte del científico. Había sido gracioso verlo indeciso por unos astro segundos. Realmente relajante, debía admitir. La risa siempre calmaba hasta la chispa más tensa de todo el universo.

Con movimientos suaves, siempre visibles, Perceptor chequeó el cuerpo del cyberninja. La primera vez que lo vio no pudo evitar analizarlo al detalle. Le sorprendió ver un diseño de bot tan antiguo con tecnología prácticamente futurista. Sin duda alguna, el ser que creó tal perfección debía ser un genio; un científico sin igual. Y eso lo apenó hasta cierto punto. Más no desanimó. Eso solo significaba que debía seguir trabajando, aprendiendo, para llegar a superar esa magnifica maquinaria creada para Drift.

Recorrió con los ópticos el blanco blindaje pectoral, los focos de resplandor azul levemente encendidas. Si continuaba hacia abajo, el negro abdomen y, de nuevo, la blancura de su cadera. No pudo evitar un leve estremecimiento. Bajó enseguida la cabeza a las salidas de aire de las piernas del cyberninja. De nuevo el blanco… Quitando el rojo en sus muñecas y tobillos, no existía ningún otro color en los blindajes del guerrero.

-¿Qué me dictamina, Doctor?- Preguntó Drift, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos de Perceptor.

-Sanísimo.- Respondió antes de volverse. No podía dejar que viera el rojo que teñía su blanco rostro.- Más sano que cualquier otro bot de esta nave.

Elevando medio torso de la camilla, ladeó la cabeza, intentando ver el rostro de su interlocutor. Frunció levemente las facciones. ¿Qué le ocurría? Y, sobretodo, ¿Por qué su propia chispa vibraba de forma anormal? Agachando la cabeza enfocó su mano derecha. Aún sentía los temblores provocados por la explosión y el tesoro que protegió con ella. Deslizó el dedo pulgar por su palma antes de llevar la extremidad a su pecho. Debía contárselo. Y debía hacerlo antes de que ocurriese alguna catástrofe y no pudiese hablar con él hasta que la calma reinase de nuevo en el ambiente.

-Perceptor/Drift…- Empezaron a hablar ambos al mismo tiempo.

Al girarse el primero sobre su eje y levantarse el segundo de la camilla, sus rostros quedaron unidos en un accidental roce de labios. Perceptor desde arriba y Drift desde abajo se enfocaron mutuamente tras separarse. Había sido breve el contacto, pero bastante para que ambos bots ganasen un tono rojizo en sus mejillas; un color lo suficientemente vivo para rivalizar con las envidiosas rosas rojas. Apartaron la vista el uno del otro. ¿Qué fue aquello? Vale. No era nada para preocuparse. Un accidente lo tenía cualquiera, más, teniendo en cuenta, que uno se giró en el preciso instante en que el segundo intentaba erguirse completamente de la camilla para hablar en una postura más que correcta. Entonces ¿Por qué estaban sonrojados y mirando solo sabía Primus dónde? No solo eso. ¿Por qué ambas chispas, independientemente de lo que sus dueños supieran, se sincronizaron? Porque tanto Perceptor como Drift lo sintieron. Notaron la perfecta armonía e impulso coordinado.

Ahora Drift comprendía lo que sus ex compañeros de armas llamaban: sentirse como un Autobots en asuntos del amor. Ellos siempre tuvieron como incompetentes, débiles, estúpidos, idealistas y una lista muy larga de sinónimos de connotaciones similares al bando contrario. Se sentía idiota por sonrojarse y quedarse sin habla cuando tenía cosas que comentarle al científico.

Enfocó de reojo al bot rojo. Podía notar su nuevo nerviosismo. Comprensible. Después de lo ocurrido ¿Quién no lo estaría? Bueno, si ese incidente les hubieras ocurrido a dos buenos amigos se habrían echado a reír de buena gana, comentando después lo estúpido de la situación o lo incómodo que sentían… o un millón de cosas que él no podía saber. Pero ese no era el caso. Eran dos completos desconocidos. Un Autobots y un ex Decepticon. Dos seres totalmente distintos… con un sentimiento en común.

Meneó la cabeza antes de mandar toda razón a Unicrón.

Perceptor, volviéndose hacia el ausente Drift, lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos antes de plantarle en los labios un beso como Primus ordenaba darse entre sus creaciones. Apagó y cerró los escudos de sus ópticos. No quería ver la reacción del Cyberninja; menos, si éste ponía expresión de asco y lo rechazaba. No era el partido de todos, pero él no podía ignorar los impulsos de su chispa. Al menos, por es vez, seguiría su instinto y no su razón. Ya, en el pasado, había dejado pasar de largo los dictados de su chispa.

Drift se quedó descolocado al sentir los labios ajenos sobre los propios. Eso sí que era un cambio de actitud repentino… pero bien recibido. Apartando todo pensamiento de su procesador se dejó llevar por aquel tímido beso. Él los sabía dar mejor, pero notaba la inexperiencia de su, ahora, amante. Para darle más confianza al bot rojo, rodeó su cintura con los brazos con gentileza, con suma suavidad; no era plan asustarlo.

Luego de unos minutos unidos por aquel contacto se separaron con los rostros aún encendidos, refrigerando por las bocas entreabiertas de una forma un tanto acelerada. Literalmente habían mandado sus sistemas de razonamiento a Unicrón. Que ÉL se encargase de ellas mientras ellos disfrutaban del momento.

-Drift…- Susurró Perceptor, posando las manos en los blancos hombros.- Yo nunca…

-Me lo imaginé.- Sonríe con suavidad, acariciando el rostro de un sorprendido bot rojo.- Me di cuenta por la forma en la que besas.- Comenta y silencia la disculpa, porque sabía que Perceptor iba a pronunciar una, con otro beso.

Con su calma, sin liberar de su abrazo la cintura del más delgado, lo alzó para dejarlo sentado a horcajadas (con las piernas abiertas, para el que no entienda el término) en su regazo. Los besos ganaron intensidad y las curiosas manos recorrieron la fisionomía ajena, explorando, descubriendo puntos sensibles que arrancaban audibles gemidos de placer. Y es que los Cybertronianos también sabían lo que era "amar".

-Perceptor…- Susurró al cortar el último beso, refrigerando con más urgencia que antes por la boca. Sentía los sistemas, tanto propios como ajenos, ardiendo; los refrigeradores trabajando a mayor capacidad para cumplir con sus funciones primarias: evitar que alguna pieza importante se fundiera por la alta temperatura corporal.- No quiero aprovecharme de ti…

-No lo harás.- Posa las manos en el pecho ajeno, esbozando una sonrisa tranquilizadora… y pícara.- Más bien, todo lo contrario.

Lo siguiente no cupo en el procesador de Drift; aunque tampoco se resistió a ello. Las protecciones pectorales cedieron a las suaves presiones que Perceptor les aplicaba mientras entretenía a su dueño con ardientes besos. El bot blanco ya no podrían nunca más en tela de juicio los rumores acerca de la pasión y peligrosidad en la cama de recarga de los científicos y médicos. No quiso procesar las distintas variantes de finalización de lo que había comenzado con un accidental beso.

Liberado, con su chispa vital al descubierto, brillando con un suave color verde esmeralda, Drift atrajo el pecho de Perceptor hacia el propio. El contacto más íntimo entre dos Cybertronianos era unir sus sistemas a partir de la cavidad pectoral y conectarse, permitiendo así una transmisión de archivos y datos beneficiosos para ambas partes. También, y solo con el consentimiento de los participantes del suceso, podían fusionarse sus respectivas chispas vitales, dando la posibilidad de la activación de un programa latente en todos los Cybertronianos y en desuso durante millones de años: la creación de una Protoforma o Sparkling.

Pero, en esa ocasión, solos los diversos y variados cables intercambiaron puestos con los de la cavidad exterior para una satisfactoria actualización de datos que duró su más que agradecida media hora de placer. Un buen tiempo que los dos bots no desperdiciaron en vano.

Pasado ese tiempo, ambos quedaron tendidos en la cama de recarga; Perceptor tumbado sobre el cuerpo de Drift. Los dos refrigeraban y sonreían, abrazados.

Sí. Las chispas eran sabían y siempre había que hacerles caso cuando se trataba con cuestiones tan complicadas como lo era "el amor".


End file.
